


Surprise Date?

by PIKAAAbakibaki



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Voltron, Carnival, Celebrations, F E R R E T T O M M Y I N N I T, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, I don't ship it sorry, I doubt you would, I love those tags so much istg I'm now writing a fic for ferret tommyinnit, I want FANART OF THIS, I'm obsessed now, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, Love Confessions, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requested, Shiro's only mentioned, Short One Shot, Tags Are Chaotic, Tags Are Fun, but stiil, ig you could call it a celebration idk, only a bit of a mess tho, tags are a mess, why is there a tag for ferret malfoy and tommyinnit-, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKAAAbakibaki/pseuds/PIKAAAbakibaki
Summary: Keith takes Allura on a surprise date!
Relationships: Allura & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Allura (Voltron)
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213871
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Date?

"Princess." Keith called out.

"Oh! Hello Keith," Allura smiled. "You can just call me Allura, you know this."

"Sorry, habit." Keith states shortly.

Allura's grin widens, "Oh, yes, of course. Just try to get into the habit of calling me by my name, please."

Keith smiles softly, "Will do."

"Anyway, what did you come here for, Keith?" Allura inquiries

Keith's eyes widen slightly, eyes automatically averting Allura's gaze, and his face reddened. "W-well..." Keith tried to start, trailing off in the end.

Allura's interest peaked. It took a lot to embarrass the stone cold, heartless, black paladin. Allura developed a mischievous glint in her eye as her usual happy-go-lucky expression was traded for a more devilish look. "Hm? What is it, Keith~? Cat got your tongue~?" Allura teased, and as if on cue, a harsh glare was promptly sent her way.

"Fine. Let's go on a date." Keith finally muttered through a tightly clenched jaw.Allura felt a dark blush appear on her cheeks, she wasn’t expecting Keith to actually say yes!  
"What is it, Allura? Cat got your tongue?" Keith mimicked.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I would love to go on a date with you"

"Oh!"

~~

Allura was giggling uncontrollably as she hastily wrote a note to Shiro explaining where they were. They were gonna be so dead when they got back, but Allura was fine with that. She slapped the sticky note onto the counter, grabbed Keith's hand, and ran towards the hangers.

"Slow down!" Keith whisper-yelled.

"No way!" Allura whisper-yelled back.

Keith got in the black lion and started it up, Allura following suit.

"Where are we going?" Allura questioned finally.

"I was hoping you could point me in the direction of a planet with a festival or something going on?" Keith squeaked.

"Oh! Yes, Peoclite is a bit away but they have amazing carnivals, even better the carnival is only tomorrow on their planet!" Allura lit up.

"Got it." Keith set in the direction of Peoclite.

~~

"I think we're here." Keith told Allura.

"Yep! this is it." Allura confirmed.

Keith landed on a warm, light orange, and dusty brown planet. At closer inspection the planet looked a lot like earth. No grass around but the mountainous, sandy, lifeless parts of earth. It looked like the area around the garrison. There was civilization a few miles away and it looked like they have been preparing for a huge celebration for a couple weeks now. Allura wasn't kidding when she said they had amazing carnivals. There were a lot of construction signs and signs that said they would open tomorrow, there were even people in tents waiting for it to be opened! It was all overwhelming for Keith. He was being led by Allura who was familiar with the planet, something about diplomacy, being a princess, and duties. It was all very muddled for Keith who wasn't paying attention. Keith, in fact, was so wrapped up in the friendly and beautiful atmosphere, he didn't notice the large building he was being led into.

"Allura- Woah! What is this?" Keith inquired.

"This is the hotel I just bought a room from, you didn't notice it? Did you not hear me tell you it was it when walking up?" Allura asked incredulously.

"I- Uh- No..." Keith managed.

Allura sighed, "Dear Altea...".

Allura walked up to the counter and gave them the change for a night's stay. The pair walked up to their room as it was close to the ground floor. They opened the door from where they will be staying and got settled.

"I call the couch!" Keith shouted from the living room.

"Ok." Was all he heard in response.

After setting up their stuff(They weren't dumb, they packed pretty well beforehand) Keith picked up a menu in their room.

"What do you want from the hotel, Allura?" Keith called out.

"Get me a sandwich or something!" Allura yelled back.

Keith ordered a hefty amount for himself and Allura. He sighed after ending the call and walked to Allura's room.

"What are you watching?" Keith asked.

"Just browsing right now, nothing interesting is on." Allura breathed, clearly annoyed.

"Sucks... How about we watch a bad movie until we pass out?" Keith suggested.

"That's such a bad idea." Allura retorted.

"Ah." Keith saddened a little.

"Let's do it." Allura's mood changed suddenly.

"Really?" Keith brightened.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Allura giggled.

~~

"Why did she get back with her ex?! He's the worst!!" Allura complained.

"Bad decisionsᵀᴹ." Keith replied.

"Honestly." Allura agreed.

Allura let out a small whine and fell backwards on her back into the bed.

"How do you humans stand these bad movies? Especially the drama ones." Allura let out a heavy sigh.

"Ha ha, we enjoy them because they're bad," Keith explained.

Allura let out a groan.

"Ha ha ha, it's confusing I know." Keith laughed.

The movie had ended and Keith was cleaning up. A soft snore suddenly erupted from the bed, a huddled up Allura seeming to be the source. Keith smiled and finished cleaning up. Exhaustion caught up to Keith as he laid down in the big bed. Curling up next to Allura, Keith looked at her sleeping form and uttered:

"I love you."

Before falling asleep.

~~

"What happened to sleeping on the couch?" Allura cooed.

Keith's eyes fluttered open at the sudden noise.

"What-" Was all Keith could muster before remembering the night's events.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for sleeping in your bed." Keith apologized.

"Don't be silly! You must've been so tired, or “jet lag” as you humans call it, I believe?" Allura teased.

"Oh? So you've been studying human phrases now, have you?" Keith piped up.

"I wouldn't say studying. But I have come across some interesting common pieces of dialogue that just so happen to be human, yes." Allura insisted.

"Hah, is that so?" Keith said slyly.

"Yes, now hurry up and pack. We have a lot to do today." Allura informed Keith.

"Right, I'll shower first. Can you make us some tea?" Keith decided.

"Yep, what kind?" Allura assured Keith.

"Something that isn't caffeinated." Keith pleaded.

"'Course!" Allura chimed.

After Allura was done changing they grabbed their things and left, heading straight for the black lion. After putting their things in the black lion, they rushed towards the direction the festival was.

"We- we made it..." Allura gasped.

"But at what cost?" Keith questioned, lungs feeling like they were on fire.

"Our legs and diaphragm hurt like there's no future." Allura answered.

They took a break and Allura bought two waters for them.

"Here." Allura hands Keith a water.

Keith grabs the bottle, muttering his thanks. They gulp down about half the bottle before stopping for air.

"By the way, here." Allura gives Keith some money.

"Pocket change?" Keith guesses.

"Yep." Allura confirms.

"Thanks," Keith says.

"So, what're we gonna do next?" Keith gets up.

"I dunno..." Allura pauses, scanning the booths and rides.

"Maybe a prize booth first?" Allura grinned.

"Sure!" Keith approved.

They walked around, water bottles in hand, when Keith noticed something from a corner of his eye. A hippo plush.

"Allura." Keith said, grabbing her attention.

"Yes, Keith? What is it-?" Allura cut herself off when she saw it.

"Ohhh, yes, yes of course. I'll get that for you." Allura stated confidently.

"Oh no- Allura you don't have to do that. I can get it myself-" Keith was stopped by Allura putting a finger over his mouth, and then marching towards the booth, money in hand.

"Hey, 2 bucks to play." The booth-person said, his tone sounding like he had better things he wanted to do.

Allura gives the booth-person the money and aims.

~~

"Thank you, Allura, so much. You don't know how much this means to me-" Keith rambled on and on.

Allura wore a smug smirk on her face, "Don't mention it! I- ...Keith..." Allura stood still, staring at a brilliant red rose plush.

"Huh- Oh, Allura, I can try to get that for you!" Keith offered.

"Nope, I'm gonna get that myself!" Allura said triumphantly.

However, it was too late for Allura to argue as Keith had already set off to the booth.

"One dollar." The booth-person said.

"Here" Keith replies, putting down the cash.

~~

"Why did you want the plush anyway?" Keith asked.

"It reminds me of the altean flower, the juniberry, and my father..." Allura had a far away look in her eye as she squeezed a small, cute, rose plush in her arms.

"Hm."

~~

It was nearing sunset, and Allura and Keith were walking around wondering what else to do.

"Hey, Keith, how about we go check out the ferris wheel?" Allura suggested.

"Sure, let's go." 

They walked up and stood in line for the ferris wheel. Finally getting in they just talked for a little until they were halfway to the top. Silence hanging in the air as they cherished each other's presence and the striking view in front. At the top one thing was uttered:

"I love you too."

It was with this, the two had decided to make their relationship work no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> the canon divergence is that this is supposed to take place when Allura and Keith actually develop a relationship which is either around the time war gets even more stressful and/or Allura is into Lotor, so :/


End file.
